Why He Cried Moo
by Morpha
Summary: Qui-Gon has gone nuts. And its all because of... WAIT! You must read to find out! Insanity alert.


Ooooooooooooookay. I don't own Star Wars.....and um...its not my fault  
what happens..really. I swear. Just read please. AND REVIEW! And Shini  
owns clack..sad to say.   
  
  
  
Why He Cried Moo   
By: Morpha (the murder of sanity)   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi sat quietly outside the psychiatrist's office, listening  
to the soothing clicking of keys, from the secrataries datapad. He  
picked up one of the many magazines titled "Species and their   
Transports" and began to skim through it. It had been one hour so far.  
One very long hour. It may have been quiet outside of the head   
shrinkers room but inside was Dr. Emrison and his patient.   
Qui-Gon Jinn. Dr.Emrison wiped the sweat, which was collecting at his   
glasses. His patient was in serious condition. He had asked Qui-Gon   
many questions. But he got the same reply. Moo. It seemed to Dr.   
Emrison that Qui-Gon had finally cracked. Unless of course... no.   
He would leave that possiblity to his very last. Out of all the jedi   
in the galaxy..why did Qui-Gon have to be the one to crack? Dr.E (I'm   
just gonna call 'im that from now on) decided to ask once more.  
  
Dr.E: Qui-Gon. I'm going to ask you for the last time... what has  
happened to make you so unstable?  
  
Qui-Gon: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly jerked his head up and looked at the white door.  
Out of all the jedi...Qui-Gon was the least expected to crack. Now  
Yoda should be in this office though Obi-Wan. Not Qui-Gon. Then  
he heard it. A big CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK noise came from  
Dr. E's office and out came bursting was Qui-Gon and Dr.E. Qui-Gon  
had once again regained his graceful stride and calmness back. A big,  
fat,white chicken came out of the room.  
  
Clack: CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!   
  
Obi-Wan: M-master! your okay again!  
  
Qui-Gon: Obi-Wan! Do not anger her! Hurry I don't have much sanity   
left!  
  
Obi-Wan: Who? The chicken?  
  
Qui-Gon: No. B e w a r e of ---- MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!   
  
Obi-Wan: Moo???   
  
Then the evil chicken, Clack, jumped out the window but forgot it   
couldn't fly and fell. An old man came bursting through the door and   
jumped out the window screaming...  
  
Man: Mulest my wife will ya? *shoots gun at Clack*  
  
Obi-Wan: What the hell? Who was that?  
  
Qui-Gon: MOooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Dr.E: I figured it out! I know why Qui-Gon is yelling moo! Its all  
OINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan scrambled away from Dr.E who was now making assorted pig noises.  
The secratary was now acting like a frog and Qui-Gon was mooing. Then   
they all stopped and dropped to the floor. Obi-Wan ran over to Qui-Gon.  
  
Obi-Wan: Master! Whats wrong???  
  
Qui-Gon: Its all Mor--- MOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Dr.E: Its M-o-r-p ...OINK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Secratary: MORPHA!  
  
Obi-Wan: Morpha??? You mean the girl that is one of those psycho   
authors and writes these insane fics?  
  
Qui-Gon: *nod*   
  
Obi-Wan lowered his head and sighed. All the evidence pointed to her.  
A young boy of the age of fiffteen came running in the room. It was  
Wufei! The boy from Gundam Wing that Morpha loooved to torture.  
He had an obsession with justice.  
  
Wufei: I'M A PINK CUPCAKE!!! INJUSTICE! *jumps out of window*  
  
Qui-Gon: *dances the funky chicken*   
  
Secratary: SUICIDAL TWINKIES!!!!! *shoots twinkies*  
  
Dr.E: *turns into a penguin* WADDELOO! WADDELOO!!!!! *walks around*  
  
Obi-Wan: MORPHA! Get over her at once!  
  
Morpha: *zooms in* Yes Obi-kun???!! *eyes get all sparkely*  
  
Obi-Wan: Stop this insanity at once. Now please.  
  
Morpha: *pouts* Fine. *snaps her fingers and sanity regains*  
  
Obi-Wan: Now go home and stop torturing the poor people who read  
these fics.  
  
Morpha: b-but!  
  
Obi-Wan: Now pleases.  
  
Morpha: Fine. I'll just get the ewoks on my side! BWAHAHAH! runs out*  
  
Qui-Gon: Thank you padawan. You have learned well. well enough to  
control Morpha..kind of.  
  
Obi-Wan: *bows* It was nothing Qui-Gon.  
  
Morpha: QUI-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Qui-Gon: *eye twitches* Qui-gee??  
  
morpha: YES! YOUR NAME SHALL BE QUI-GEE FROM NOW OWN!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Obi-Wan: Oh my.  
  
Yoda comes in and begins to dance the cancan with ewoks. Jawas invade  
the room and so do mutated cows. The boy,Wufei, begins to blow up  
pink cupcake factories.  
  
Obi-Wan: *sighs* Just a normal day with Morpha.  
  
Morpha: BWAHHAHAHAH!!!!! *makes Qui-Gee break into song*  
  
Qui-Gee: *sings* Oh my,my this here Anikin guy! Maybe vader some day  
later but now hes just a small fry. He left his home and kissed his  
mommy goodbye. Singing soon I'm gonna be a jedi! Soon I'm gonna be a  
jedi!  
  
Obi-Wan: .......may I say insanity?  
  
The ENd  



End file.
